The Boy That Bit His Lip
by bellie132
Summary: Bella and Edward first meet when they are 10 years old, and again in high school.
1. Passenger Seat Hello

**Bella's POV**

Charlie never listens to me. He doesn't think I can make my own decisions. Doesn't he understand that I'm 10 now? I'm practically an adult. "Please Dad?"

"Sorry, Bells. The answer's still no." We put the grocery bags in the trunk and he sat in the drivers seat. I stood outside the car with my arms folded across my chest and put on my best frustrated face. Charlie gave me the look that I knew meant _get in or walk home._ He never actually made me walk home before but that didn't mean he never would, so I reluctantly got in the car.

He pulled out of the parking lot and we sat in silence while I thought. "Ok, I'll make you a deal. You let me get a guitar, and I'll be the best daughter in the world until at least Christmas." Charlie looked at me and I could tell he was going to say no, so before he got the words out I added "And it can count for my birthday present." There was a long pause. "And Christmas present!" Charlie seemed to actually consider it now.

"I'll think about it. But for right now, it's no." I slumped against the window as we slowed at a red light. My mind started wandering, like it usually did, until a car pulled up next to us.

In the back seat there was a boy that seemed about my age. He was biting his lip and staring out the window. I didn't know why, but I couldn't stop looking at him. After a few seconds he noticed me.

First he looked at me curiously. When he had finished studying me, he smiled. His smile was kind of crooked in a really sweet and friendly way. I couldn't help smiling back. Then he started fogging up his window. I was confused at first, but then he wrote something in the fog. I couldn't completely tell what it said because it was backwards to me, but I eventually made it out. It said 'Edward". That must his name. I fogged up my window and wrote 'Bella' on it. He concentrated for a seconds and then smiled in understanding.

The car started moving and I felt sad to say goodbye to my new friend, but he waved and smiled his crooked smile and I felt better. I smiled and waved back, silently saying goodbye.


	2. 1st First Day of High School

**Edwards POV**

Wow. The first day of high school. Great. [Sarcastically] I guess this is my first first day of high school. That is probably one of my least favorite things about being a vampire, having to live forever as a 17 year old. I guess I don't have much to complain about for now, though. Carlisle, my "adopted" father, only changed me a few months ago. It was all pretty confusing, but he explained the whole vampire thing to me a long time ago. He said when I was mature enough I could decide if I wanted to become a vampire or not.

Carlisle also explained to me that some vampires have certain special "skills". I have a special skill. I can hear people's thoughts.

The thoughts around the house were mixed. Carlisle was hoping the next four years of high school will go as smoothly as the last had with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, his other "adopted" children. Esme, my sort-of mother, was trying to count the number of years she had known Carlisle. _261, 262, 263…_

Emmett and Rosalie were making out in their room and thinking about things that I didn't like to hear. Jasper was wishing he'd gone hunting yesterday and hoping he'd be able to keep himself from killing anyone at school. That was another thing Carlisle told me about a long time ago. In our family, we don't kill humans for food, only animals.

Alice seemed to be the only one that was actually excited about today. She also has a special skill, she has visions about the future. I could tell she'd just had a vision and was jumping around her room in excitement. With nothing else to do, I went to Alice's room to see what she was so excited about (her mind was so cluttered that all I could hear in it was something about a friend).

"Hey, Alice. What's with the jumping for joy?" she spun around and giggled.

"I just had a vision! We're gonna make a new friend today.' She could tell from my expression that I didn't understand what the excitement was about. "She seems really great! I can already tell we are going to be really close!"

I chuckled and walked out of the room. Alice got excited over the simplest things. We've had hundreds of friends before, why would this next one be so different.

Instantly a flashback caught me off guard. _Carlisle was driving me home from piano lessons and stopped at a red light. I was thinking about a song I had just learned when I noticed the car next to us. There was a girl in the back seat looking at me. She made me nervous, though I wasn't sure why. Her soft brown eyes disoriented me. When I realized I was probably making her uncomfortable, I smiled at her. She smiled back and a quick rush of happiness swelled inside me. Then I remembered what Carlisle had told me: the polite thing to do when near a girl was introduce yourself. I thought for a minute about how to tell her my name. I didn't want to just yell it out the window, it would ruin the fun silent conversation we were having. Then I got an idea. I fogged up my window and wrote 'Edward' in it, hoping she would be able to read it backwards. She studied it for what seemed like forever. When she figured it out, she fogged her window and wrote four letters into it. I looked at them and flipped them around in my mind. They spelled 'Bella'. That was the prettiest name I had ever heard of. I smiled to show Bella that I understood. The light turned green and a man that I assumed was Bella's dad started driving away. She looked sad to be leaving and my heart sank. I didn't like to see her sad, so I smiled and waved goodbye. She waved back and already seemed a little happier._

…Why do I still remember that? It happened seven years ago. Why do I sometimes lie on my sofa and think about her, wondering what she's like, if she still lives here, and if she even remembers me? I wonder what she would look like now. Would I recognize her if I saw her?

Emmett waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello? Edward? Are you there?" I snapped out of my trance and pretended to have been paying attention.

"Yes, of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" Emmett shrugged, but I could tell he was going to ask what I was thinking about, so I quickly changed the subject. "Is it time to go yet?"

We pulled into the school parking lot in Emmett's Jeep almost 45 minutes before classes started. At first we thought we were the only ones there, but then the wind picked up and I smelled the most intoxicating and alluring scent my nose had ever been exposed to. I turned to Jasper, expecting to find the same shock in his thoughts that were in mine. He seemed completely unaware of the scent, and glided out of the car easily. I searched Emmett's, Alice's, and Rosalie's thoughts as well. They hadn't picked up on the smell either. I couldn't believe it! How could this scent be burning my nostrils but breezing past theirs? "Do you guys smell that?" There was a sharpness in my tone that surprised everyone, myself included. They sniffed the air for a minute.

"I think I'm sort of catching something." Alice turned to where the scent I was talking about seemed to be coming from. A little over 200 yards away, a girl was sitting on a bench writing something and listening to music. Alice squealed.

"What is it? Did you get the scent?" Maybe she'd suddenly felt the same intensity from the scent that I was feeling.

"Yep! And it's coming from _Her_!" Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I exchanged confused looks. Alice looked a little annoyed, but still excited. "_Her_! That's the girl that is going to be our friend soon!" Alice grabbed Jasper's arm and led the rest of us eagerly toward the isolated girl.

As soon as I saw her something seemed familiar, but it annoyed me that I couldn't figure out what. The five of us stood in front of her, waiting for her to look up from her papers. The music seemed to be distracting her, so impatiently Alice tapped her lightly on the shoulder. The girl nearly jumped off the bench in surprise. Her papers flew all over the place, and I ran (at human speed) to pick them up for her.

Alice didn't waste any time. "Hi! I'm Alice! Are you a freshman here too? What are you writing? What were you listening to? Oh I know we'll be best friends!" Alice gave the girl no time to respond, leaving her with a somewhat blank and confused expression. Once I had rounded up all the stray sheets of paper, I began walking back toward everyone else.

Alice gave the girl a chance to talk. "I, er…" I had almost gotten back to where everyone was standing. "I'm Bella." I stopped dead in my tracks. [Flashback]_ When she figured it out, she fogged her window and wrote four letters into it. I looked at them and flipped them around in my mind. They spelled 'Bella'. _I stared at the girl and realized what was so familiar: her soft brown eyes. I dropped the papers.


	3. On The Bench

**Bella's POV**

_Oh great. It's only four in the morning. _I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Fifteen minutes later I gave up and got out of bed. I knew that Charlie was still sleeping, so I quietly picked up my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and reread one of my favorite parts. And hour later I remembered that today was my first day of high school. I groaned as I randomly picked out a t-shirt and put on my most comfortable jeans.

I didn't feel like sitting around listening to Charlie snore all morning, so I decided to bring my CD player to school and work on a song I started writing a few days ago until classes started. I left a note on my door for Charlie, brought some toast to the car and ate while I drove.

It took about 45 minutes to get to school, but the air felt nice and everything was quiet, so I was glad that I came early. I sat on a bench that wasn't too far from where I parked and put on my headphones. As _That's What You Get_ started playing, I pulled out the page I'd been working on earlier and got lost in thought. I always felt inspired when I listened to Paramore.

I don't know how much time passed, but suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was so surprised, I fell over and dropped all my papers. When I looked up, there were five impossibly gorgeous people standing in front of me, one of them ran after my papers. The girl standing closest to me looked like a pixie, and she talked so quickly I barely had time to think. "Hi! I'm Alice! Are you a freshman here too? What are you writing? What were you listening to? Oh I know we'll be best friends!" The other three behind her looked at each other and grinned. I guess that meant she talked this fast a lot.

"I, er…I'm Bella." The guy that had gone to pick up my papers stopped walking. We all turned to him. He stared at me, then dropped all of my papers. He didn't seem to notice and just kept staring at me. Had we met before?

The buff guy that had been standing with Alice walked over to him. "Dude! Wake up! I think you're creeping her out!" He quickly looked down out of embarrassment. He picked up my papers and handed them to me.

"Sorry." he said quietly.

**Edward's POV**

_Oh my god! She's beautiful! _I knew that if I looked up again I wouldn't be able to stop staring at her, so I studied the ground.

Alice's expression went blank for a moment, then returned, and I could tell she'd just had a vision. She looked from me to Bella, and back to me. Her face nearly exploded from excitement. I tried to hear her thoughts, but she blocked them out with the Killers song _Human_. Then I realized something. I couldn't tell what Bella was thinking either. It wasn't like she was trying to block me out, I just couldn't hear her thoughts. I looked back up at her, this time in confusion, and our eyes met. I almost looked away again, but then I realized that she was staring at me too.

**Bella's POV**

Ok, now I _know_ I've met this guy before. There was something about the way he was looking at me. I heard someone cough and I remembered that there were other people around. I quickly turned to Alice and tried to break the silence. "It's nice to meet you, Alice."

Alice turned to the people behind her and smiled. "These are my friends. This is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." She lightly glided over to the guy she pointed out as Jasper and kissed him on the cheek. Alice's smile widened. "He's Edward."

I froze. My heart beat louder and faster, and I was sure everyone could hear it. I slowly turned to him, forgetting about Alice again. I took a step toward him, and at first he seemed nervous. I thought about the last time I'd met an Edward and what he would look like now. Then I realized something. He would probably look exactly like the guy standing in front of me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He immediately seemed more relaxed. He smiled a crooked and perfect smile, and I had to catch my breath. I could barely get one word out. "Hi."

He took a step closer. "Hi." I looked down, hoping he hadn't noticed how red my face was. I turned to say something to Alice to take my mind off of how hot Edward was, but she and all her other friends were gone.

I sat back down on the bench and leaned forward. "Do you… remember me?" He came over and sat next to me.

"Yeah, I remember you." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess we've never really met before. This is the first time I've heard you're voice. I was wondering what it would sound like."

I blushed. "You were thinking about me?" Edward's eyes widened.

"N-no… I-I just meant that…" He looked down and sighed. "I just meant that I saw the music you wrote on those papers, and I was wondering if you sing." I surprised myself by feeling disappointed that he wasn't thinking about me.

**Edward's POV**

_Would she think I was weird if she knew I really had been thinking about her?_

**Bella's POV**

I looked at the song I had started writing. "Do you… want to hear it?" His looked at me with a small smile.

"Could I?" I didn't know how it would sound without guitar or drums yet, this would be the first time I'd sung my new song aloud.

I nervously cleared my throat. "Ok. It's called _Kiss Me." _**(A/N **_**Kiss Me is actually by Sixpence None the Richer)**_

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling,_

_So kiss me._

We sat in silence for a moment. I tried to read his expression, but it looked blank. "Um… it's not done yet. I know I still have a lot more work, but—"

"Wow. It's… amazing! You have a beautiful singing voice!" I felt my cheeks redden as he smiled again. "You know, I play piano… so if you ever—" Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were standing next to us again, though it seemed like they were just across the parking lot one second ago.

"People are starting to come. School starts in half an hour." Alice was talking to both of us, but then she turned her attention to me. "Do you know what classes you have?" I pulled my schedule out of my backpack and handed it to Alice. She studied it for a minute and smiled. "Yay! We have the same first three classes together!"

Edward stood up and looked at my schedule too. "We have… 1st…2nd…oh." He mumbled. Then he turned to me. "I guess we have all the same classes."

"Oh, cool." I tried to be nonchalant, but my voice cracked and I didn't think it worked. I didn't care, though. _Maybe high school won't be so bad after all._


	4. School's Not So Bad

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, I can be pretty bad with staying focused on one thing. Also, in the 3rd chapter, Edward said he plays drums, but I changed it to piano.**

**Bella's POV**

Alice, Edward, and I had science first, and we all sat at a table in the back of the classroom. Alice was next to me and Edward was across. I had hoped he wouldn't sit across from me so I could at least have a chance of focusing on class, but I figured what the teacher said on the first day didn't really matter anyway.

Our teacher came in the class and immediately started telling us about all the wonderfully boring things we'd be learning this year. It wasn't 10 minutes before the whole class was talking over him.

Alice turned to me. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" I was so caught off guard I couldn't think for a minute. I looked at Edward, who was glaring at Alice, and turned back to her. Even more startling than her question was the smile on her face, like she already knew the answer.

"Um, what? No, I don't." Alice's smile widened and Edward's expression went blank. Then he turned to me.

"…You don't?

**Edward's POV**

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" I turned to Alice. What was she trying to do, torture me? Of course Bella would have a boyfriend.

"Um, what? No, I don't." I forgot about Alice. _What? She doesn't have a boyfriend?_ I had just assumed that someone as beautiful and creative as Bella would have a boyfriend. I looked at her again. I would think her eyes alone would be enough to bring 20 guys chasing after her.

"…You don't?" Wait, why would Alice even ask Bella that? I listened to her thoughts, to find out where she was planning on going with this.

_This is great, they are _so_ perfect for each other!_ …They who? Bella? They, Bella…and me?! No, I don't think Bella would ever go for me. But Alice better not try to set us up, that would be so embarrassing.

"You know, Edward doesn't have a—" I kicked Alice in the leg, even though I knew it wouldn't hurt. just smiled and sighed. "Fine." _It'll all work out anyway._ Then she pretended to return her focus to the teacher.

Class ended and we had two more before lunch. Of course, Alice invited Bella to sit and "eat" with us, not that I minded. The problem was, it wasn't ten seconds after we all sat down that Emmett and Rosalie started making out. Even Alice and Jasper were in their own world. Bella and I were left to sit awkwardly on our own. I looked down at the food I'd gotten from the lunch line and pretended to be mildly interested in it.

A girl walked over to our table and stopped next to me. I had read her mind, and didn't want her to do what I knew she was going to do, so I pretended not to see her. She stood there for about a minute, and everyone else at the table was looking at her.

She finally cleared her throat. I reluctantly turned around. "Hi! I'm Jessica! Are you new in town?" I opened my mouth to respond, but she cut me off. "Well, I've lived here all my life. If you want I could show you around town…this weekend?"

I stole a quick look at Bella. She had turned away, probably trying to look like she wasn't paying attention, but I knew she was, because I knew the rest of the table was listening.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of a way to let Jessica down easily. "This weekend I'm, uh, really busy. I have to help my parents with this thing, and Alice wanted me to do this favor for her, and I've got something with…um…Bella."

Jessica's flirtatious smile became a polite fake one. "Oh." Then she turned to look at Bella, and dropped the smile altogether. "_Oh._" She walked away and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all went back to what they had been doing.

**Bella's POV**

_Wow, I can't believe this girl! She just walked right up to Edward and asked him out! It's totally out of the blue; she doesn't even know him!_ _Though, at least she has enough courage to ask him out._

I didn't want to seem rude, so I turned away and tried not to listen. But I couldn't help it. My heart started pounding and I knew I wanted him to tell her no.

"This weekend I'm, uh, really busy. I have to help my parents with this thing, and Alice wanted me to do this favor for her, and I've got something with…um…Bella." I smiled to myself.

Then I noticed that Jessica was glaring at me so I tried to hide my grin, apparently not well enough. "_Oh._" She walked away quickly and sat back down with her friends. They whispered a lot, and some of them looked over at me.

I turned to Edward, who was staring at me, and felt nervous. Then he crookedly smiled and I felt more relaxed. "What?"

"What?"

I shook my head and laughed. "Why are you smiling?"

"Well, I guess I'm just thinking about how I don't really have anything going on this weekend, and it might be fun if the six of us do something." It sounded like way more fun than how I normally spend the weekend, reading in my room or watching football with Charlie.

"That sounds great! I'll just have to check with my dad."

I closed my eyes and idea for the beginning of a song came into my head.

_You're the sky that I fell through_

_And I remember the view_

_Whenever I'm holding you_

**(A/N "If My Heart Was a House" by Owl City)**

Then I thought about what it would be like if Edward held me. My eyes shot open. _Why am I even thinking about that? I barely know him!_ I turned my attention back to Edward, who seemed to be patiently waiting for me to gather my thoughts.

Then I remembered that I was going over to his house later. I couldn't wait for school to be over.


End file.
